warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eveningpath
'''Eveningpaw '''is an off-white she-cat with gray swirls and dawn-amber colored eyes. Her warrior name will be Eveningpath. Ring any bells? EVENINGPATH IS EVENINGSWIFT. Family Mother: Splashflower Father: Eaglescar Brother: Coalwhisker Sister-in-law: Gingerpatch Nephew: Blazepaw Personality Eveningpaw was once a very shy, not perceptive, and not comical she-cat. Oh, how different she is now! After a long time of finding herself, Eveningpaw made it from the bottom of the "food chain" to the near the top, but not quite. Now she is very perceptive and deep, and is very outgoing. Well, not THAT outgoing. Eveningpaw is a very unique cat herself. She is very funny and a lot of cats laugh at what she says. Charisma, maybe :D. Can she read minds? Well, Eveningpaw is also very gullible, ironically. Not that kind of gullible, the kind that doesn't know who to trust. Eveningpaw also thinks TOO MUCH. She also answers her own questions, debates a lot, and always wins, as she proves herself truthful by going about the other sides of the arguement. Eveningpaw doesn't know how to act at most times, like if a friend is sad, sometimes she doesn't know what to do. When someone likes her, most of the times she likes them back. So here's a lessino to all: Sometimes perseverence pays off! :D Evenignpaw's just so... unique. She sometimes just is... Yeah. She sometimes is just herself. Role-play Featherclans: Doveclan Eveningpaw joins Doveclan as an apprentice. She befriends Frostkit, Brackenpaw, Hiddenpaw, Stormpaw, Indigostar, Robinkit, Cypressblaze, Silverfox, Echomist, and Hawkstar, though most of them were older than her by a considerable amount, she acts like them. Something about her implies that she knew some of them from before.... we wonder what? lol. When a badger attacks, Eveningpaw fights is as hard as she can, but ther isn't much she could do, as she just became an apprentice the day before. She did very well, despite her size and that she never trained before. She is knocked into the snow by a fierce swipe, but is not hurt. She helps the giving of birth of Foggykit and Blazekit. She befriends them :) Life of Apprentice Academy In Apprentice Academy, it's this kind of project when all the clans' apperntices come to the gathering island to learn and stuff. Eveningpaw likes two toms, Gravelpaw of Fallclan and Cypresspaw of Ledgeclan. She likes Cypresspaw a lot, and he seems to like her back, but it's more of a between a friend and a crush. She likes Gravelpaw, but is unsure of if he likes her, or if any other cat likes him. She thinks that Minnowpaw likes Gravelpaw. Minowpaw is a good friend of Eveningpaw. She befriends Maplepaw, who just happens to be in her clan, Valleyclan. In a class that she has with Gravelpaw (cloud reading), it was break time, and he was watching some cats messing around. As Minnowpaw walks by, she says "Hi!" to Evenignpaw. As Eveningpaw makes her laugh about talking, Eveningpaw thinks that Minnowpaw is waiting for Gravelpaw to say hi to her, as they are very close friends. But Gravelpaw doesn't, and Eveningpaw thinks that he's too engulfed with what he's doing. Later, when they're going hunting and eating, Gravelpaw walks with her and steps really close and touches flanks now and then. Eveningpaw's heart hardly beats faster now :P Gravelpaw sometimes is very friendly to Eveningpaw and acts like a best friend, but other times he's wrapped up in his thoughts and is distant. He's really nice, though. Cypresspaw has been Eveningpaw's friend ever since they met. Every time she goes out of a class, Cypresspaw's at the door of his class, waiting for her. Yup. At first they were just friends, but when Cypresspaw showed affection, Eveningpaw couldn't help but to like him back. Eveningpaw has a friend who is so alike her it's creepy: Maplepaw. Maplepaw is like Eveningpaw in her earlier stages of life: very shy and stuff. Eveningpaw somehow, though she's younger, acts like the older party. It makes Eveningpaw reflect on what she's done. Well, they become great friends, like sisters! Maplepaw's other best friends are... Cypresspaw and his twin brother, Pinepaw. And then Eveningpaw became very close friends with them, too, and even went hunting, swimming, fishing, etc a lot with them. :D Maplepaw tells Eveningpaw that Pinepaw likes Eveningpaw. See his page for more details. Maplepaw and Eveningpaw hang out a lot in the weekends, and since Pinepaw and Cypresspaw are in another clan, they can't come. :( they used to be in the same clan, but then they moved, as Ledgeclan had a more grassy plane, and their parents preferred hunting there better than in the undergrowth and ground like Valleyclan cats do. They miss each other D: but they still hang out at the academy, anyway :) Then Eveningpaw realizes what the true meaning of friendship is. Before, she was actually a Tribe of Swaying Willows kit, but moved here. There she was shy and had no friends but some, but she barely knew them well, as she was too stupid to think. There was no one to teach her. When she moved to Valleyclan, Eveningpaw taught herself about life. She finally got smarter in the life-way, not only the logical and facts way. Now she's very open and sharp. It shocked her the feeling of happiness and something else (later to be revealed as love, friend-love and love-love, to Cypresspaw) when she hangs out with Maplepaw, Cypresspaw, and Pinepaw. But she still feels the odd one out. No one knows what she'd been through, and she wonders what she'll do. No one knows that she thinks of, and she wonders what she really think of in the first place. There are questions and things that are to be answered. Anyway, Eveningpaw starts to like Cypresspaw a lot now :3 Today, after the academy, the only true time when she can hang out with all her friends at once, Gravelpaw and a, um, immature cat, Nicky, come. Gravelpaw is super friendly and hugs her and Char, and jokes with them. Cypresspaw is there, and eyes him weirdly. Eveningpaw pulls Cypresspaw away, and, though feeling happy inside, doesn't want to be too tight with Gravelpaw, as it is unknown when he'll become distant. She's come to rely on Cypresspaw, from friend to crush. Friends and Foes Best friend: Maplepaw Crushes: Gravelpaw, Cypresspaw Other friends that are close in some way: Brightsparrow, Pinepaw FOES: Lindsay. History Eveningkit is born in Valleyclan. Her brother is already a warrior. Her mother, Splashflower, becomes an elder when after Eveningkit becomes an apprentice, and Eaglescar is still a warrior. Her brother, Coalwhisker, has a mate, Gingerpatch, that acts as Eveningpaw's motherly figure when Splashflower retires. When Blazekt is born, he's like a younger brother, and she loves him as one. He's a bit nutty, but OK, because he's enthusiastic and comical, as when he is nutty, he makes jokes and stuff. Category:Eveningpath's Characters